Uma Visita Inesperada
by ShiryuForever94
Summary: - "Eu disse até logo, nunca disse adeus." Slash, Mark e Misha, 1500 palavras, Desafio do Need for Fic, Songfic de Aniversário


**Uma visita inesperada**

Autor: ShiryuForever94

Categoria: [Gincana 1 ano] Desafio Drabble 1500, Songfic de Aniversário, Actor's Fic, Outros Ships Reais, Slash, MxM, Ship: Mark Pellegrino e Misha Collins (SPN), Música: Dolly Parton - Happy, Happy Birthday Baby

Advertências: Menção a sexo

Classificação: R

Capítulos: 1 (one shot)

Completa: [X] Sim [ ] Não

Resumo: - "Eu disse até logo, nunca disse adeus."

Tamanho: EXATAMENTE 1500 palavras

Dicionário:

Misha Collins é ator, nascido em Boston, Massachussets, tem incomparáveis olhos azuis, cabelos escuros e é conhecido pelo bom humor e por ser um tanto brincalhão às vezes. É casado.

Mark Pellegrino é ator, nascido em 9 de abril de 1965, em Los Angeles, California, atuou em diversos seriados, incluindo LOST, é loiro de belos olhos azuis.

**Uma visita inesperada**

**ShiryuForever94**

As filmagens haviam recomeçado em trinta de junho, em Vancouver, e a inquietude tomava conta de Misha Collins. Não haveria a participação de Lúcifer na sexta temporada, ou seja, Mark Pellegrino não faria mais parte do elenco.

E aquilo doía no peito do ator nascido em Massachusetts. Especialmente naquele dia.

Sim, porque fazia bastante tempo que Misha não tinha notícias de Mark Pellegrino. Estava com saudade. Não que tivessem algum compromisso formal, apenas que... Uma batida na porta.

- "Entre." Misha viu um dos assistentes com um pequeno sorriso.

- "Hey, Misha, ligação para você."

O ator de Boston estranhou. Geralmente ligavam em seu celular. Era um breve intervalo entre uma gravação e outra. O ator olhou através da pequena janela do trailer que lhe havia sido destinado e depois para a parede. Fotos dele e de Mark, inclusive aquela bagunça que haviam feito numa convenção com desenhos nada santos.

Naquele dia tudo começara a ficar mais sério. Os olhares ficaram mais intensos, os toques mais longos. E dois dias depois estavam juntos numa cama de hotel.

Misha saiu e caminhou até uma espécie de central telefônica, pegou o aparelho com o cenho franzido.

- "Fala Misha Collins, quem é, por favor?" O tom do ator era sério.

- "Misha... Sabe quem fala?"

Collins sentiu o peito acelerar e a voz falhar. Pigarreou. Como... Como podia ser...

- "Mark." O ator de Boston se apoiou na mesa e sabia que dissera o nome do outro num quase murmúrio.

- "Estou em Vancouver."

- "Por que?" Misha respondeu com um sorriso idiota no rosto bonito.

- "Apenas estou aqui." Foi a resposta curta de Pellegrino.

- "Assim, sem motivo?" Collins estava feliz.

- "Arrumei uma filmagem."

- "Ah. Só por isso?" Misha insistiu um pouco, menos alegre.

- "Claro." Uma pequena pausa. Dava para um ouvir a respiração do outro. - "Misha, ainda está vivo?"

- "Ah, sim. Que bom para você." O "anjo Castiel" suspirou profundamente. - "Que bom que ligou."

- "Misha, posso ir ver você? Ou talvez possa vir até aqui."

Se ele podia? Misha Collins quase se enfiou pelo fio do telefone para ir ter com o perigoso "Lúcifer". – "Mas... Eu pensei que..."

- "Eu disse até logo, nunca disse adeus." A voz de Mark soava calma e segura. Falava a mais pura verdade. Não haviam estabelecido nada, nenhuma cobrança, nenhum tipo de compromisso, mas... A verdade é que Pellegrino sentia falta de Collins e suas manias e loucuras.

- "Onde você está? Por que não ligou no meu celular e..." Misha suspirou, feliz e nervoso. Um pouco decepcionado, mas nada grave.

- "No Sheraton, escolhi um quarto com uma enorme cama de casal. Estarei aqui pela tarde e noite, parto depois de amanhã. Sobre seu celular... Digamos que eu temi que você não atendesse ao identificar o meu número..."

Collins abriu um sorriso amplo e arqueou levemente uma sobrancelha. Aquele homem... – "Como se eu fosse mesmo não atender." Sua voz saiu mais meiga do que esperava e viu os olhares sobre si. – "Tenho cenas até seis da tarde. Quer jantar?" Baixou a voz evitando ser ouvido. Talvez o outro lembrasse...

- "Eu sempre atenderei se algum dia quiser ligar para mim. Só para ficar claro." Mark sorria segurando o telefone. Gostava daquele "anjinho".

- "Creio que ligarei algumas vezes a mais que você espera." O coração de Misha estava disparado. E o ator sorria.

- "Estarei esperando e... Ora, Misha, venha logo que puder e, venha direto. Tome banho aqui... Comigo."

O tom de voz de Mark, a insinuação. Um arrepio correu espinha acima do intérprete de Castiel. – "Te vejo mais tarde." Misha respirou forte no bocal do telefone. Tinha que encerrar aquela ligação ou começaria a suspirar e bancar o ridículo. Anotou o número do quarto do hotel.

- "Não vai apenas ver... Usará todos os sentidos." Um clique surdo.

- "Deus..." Misha Collins ficou pasmo. E nervoso. Mark e ele estavam realmente num relacionamento? Ora, a definição formal não lhe importava. Nem um pouco.

Foi quase impossível a Misha gravar todas as cenas de tão aéreo que estava. Pensou que jamais se apaixonaria tanto por aquele homem...

Estava muito errado.

Misha pensou em sua vida, nos diversos personagens que já encarnara, em sua carreira cheia de participações especiais, cenas loucas, atuações boas e outras que nem considerava tão boas assim. Pensou em sua esposa e suspirou. Não era um homem de loucuras, até conhecer Pellegrino e descobrir que a insanidade lhe fazia muito bem. Também notara que tudo parecia muito melhor desde que se apaixonara por Pellegrino e fora correspondido.

Não havia nenhuma boa explicação para aquilo e não precisava de uma.

Um sorriso incrivelmente bonito delineou-se nos lábios de Collins quando terminou seu trabalho naquele dia. Correu mais que andou para o transporte que o levaria até seu hotel. No entanto, pediu ao motorista que seguisse para outro lugar. Só de pensar no olhar provocante de Mark, no jeito dele falar e de ser tão... Dominador...

Misha recostou-se no banco e fechou os olhos. Quase podia sentir os lábios de Mark sobre os seus. O gosto dele na sua boca, a língua macia passeando por lugares que Misha jamais imaginou seriam um dia tocados por outro homem.

Um arrepio de vontades guardadas eclodiu na pele e no coração de Misha. Não conseguia mais pensar em coisa alguma além de seu corpo arfando embaixo do corpo de Pellegrino, a voz rouca do outro lhe dizendo como era gostoso aquilo tudo.

Estremeceu novamente ao sentir seu corpo demonstrando necessidade de estar com o belo intérprete de Lúcifer. Imaginou suas pernas em volta do corpo maior, seus gemidos...

Visualizou o ritmo constante, forte, incontrolável, da virilidade de Pellegrino tomando seu corpo, tornando-o um amálgama de pedidos, choramingos, gemidos fundos e prazer desesperador.

Não, não queria mesmo pensar em mais nada.

Mas pensava...

O olhar de Pellegrino quando atingia o clímax... O corpo quente e firme ao alcance de suas mãos...

Achava que já experimentara tudo e que já era um homem vivido o suficiente e que nada mais havia a aprender, nem a recuperar.

E descobrira que havia um mundo inteiro a explorar, dentro de olhos muito azuis.

Não demorou muito e estava no hotel que Mark citara. Não foi difícil subir, o outro ator deixara avisado que esperava um amigo que não via há algum tempo.

A campainha do quarto soou e a porta se abriu para revelar o intérprete de Lúcifer num terno elegante, bem cortado e extremamente bem arrumado. Misha ficou sem graça.

- "Por que me disse para vir como estivesse? Se soubesse que estaria tão arrumado eu..." Não pode terminar de falar pois viu-se agarrado pelo pulso, puxado para dentro do quarto, abraçado com força descomunal e somente quando ouviu a batida da porta se deu conta que Mark gemia baixinho em seus ouvidos.

- "Não queria que perdesse tempo algum se arrumando, mas eu precisava me arrumar para você..."

Misha fechou os olhos por instantes sentindo o perfume masculino do ator mais velho lhe alcançar o cérebro e despertar deliciosas memórias. Recuperou-se um pouco da emoção e separou-se do abraço. - "Por que precisava se arrumar tanto?" O cenho franzido.

Mark não respondeu. Não com palavras. Beijou Misha com fervor, puxando-o para si, abraçando-o com amor e depositando no beijo um sentimento tão forte que Misha perdeu um tanto de seu raciocínio e apenas correspondeu, sentindo o gosto conhecido e bom que a boca do namorado tinha.

Separaram-se e Misha estava zonzo. Que beijo...

- "Tenho algo para você..." Mark puxou o outro pela mão e o levou até a cama, por sinal imensa. - "Feliz Aniversário, Misha." Um sorriso estonteante, muito diferente do jeito sisudo do ator em convenções e mesmo nas gravações.

_**Happy Happy Birthday Baby**_

_**Feliz, Feliz Aniversário querido**_

_**Thought I'd drop a line to say**_

_**Pensei que eu ia estar calmo para dizer**_

_**That I wish this happy day**_

_**Que eu desejo que este dia feliz**_

_**Would find me beside you**_

_**Pudesse me encontrar ao seu lado**_

- "Você NÃO fez isso!" Misha desatou a rir. E muito...

- "Ah, fiz sim..."

Sobre a cama, trinta e seis cuecas, de tudo que era cor e, sobre cada uma, uma rosa vermelha. - "Trinta e seis anos, trinta e seis roupas para você usar comigo, ou seja, terá que me ver, pelo menos, mais trinta e seis vezes..."

- "Eu..." Misha hesitou. Não queria dizer que o amava, seria meio repentino e...

- "Eu te amo, Misha, estou apaixonado por você e não dou a mínima se isso é loucura."

Misha sorriu e se atirou na cama, rindo. Seria um ótimo aniversário.

_**Happy Happy Birthday Baby**_

_**Feliz, Feliz Aniversário querido**_

_**Seems like years ago we met**_

_**Parece que foi há anos que nos conhecemos**_

_**On a day I can't forget**_

_**Num dia que não posso esquecer**_

_**Cause that's when we fell in love**_

_**Porque foi quando nos apaixonamos**_

_**How could we say goodbye**_

_**Como poderíamos dizer adeus?**_


End file.
